Patch History
This is a list of patch history. Patch X-1: The Rise of Tylious *Added new uber instance, Old Polcro. *Contains 16 new bosses. *Added Dawnbane and Remaking Polcro Questlines. *Contains about 30 unrelated quests for Crippled Edge. *Old Polcro now rests in area where Apennex Mountain (part of it) was. *Added new areas, Darklight Woods, and the Shrine of Garnor, as well as Tremor Cliff. *Added new uber set, Tylious' Set. *About 120+ new items. *Fixed the water glitch in the Edge's Wastelands. *Added 25 new mobs, for Old Polcro and Darklight Woods. *Skulled (race) enemies now spawn in Shrine of Garnor and Tremor Cliff. *Added Jewel Dragon Enclave. (1.1.1) *Fixed spawning for Skulled Cavern Mobs. (1.1.2) Patch X-2: Time and Space *Added new uber instance, The Sacred Holme. *Contains 12 bosses. *Added Time and Space Questlines. *Added two new 5-mans, The Twilight Deadyard and the Island of Lost Minds. *Added two new questlines, Rapture of the Minister, and Junkyard Havoc. *Contains 15 new quests for Majestic's Rein. *Kalgerith now owns a upgraded home, and a canal, in Majestic's Rein. *The Eyes of Kalgerith quest. *Added 160+ new items. *Added new uber set, The Sanctified. *Added 30 new mobs. *Update for Pendulum Machworks, included elite mobs (1.2.1) *New animations for guns and bows. (1.2.2) *Lava glitch in Charcoal Cave fixed (1.2.3) Patch X-3: Elementia Reborn *Added new uber instance, Bastion of Elementia. *Contains 15+ bosses. *Added Elementia Questline, over 130 quests. *Added three five mans, Ancestral Keep, Dreamweaver's Descent, and Epitaph Pillar. *Added new continent, Elementia, available through Elemental Pillar in Crippled Edge. *Added 215+ new items. *Added about 100 or more new mobs. *New exclusive items feature. *New uber set, Bastion's Aegis. *New jumping animations. Patch X-4: Legends of the Ancient's Front *Added new uber instance, The Eternal Sanctum. *Contains 15+ bosses. *Added Myrnglen Questline. over ? quests. *Added three new five mans. *Added new continent, Myrnglen. Accessible through Relic Temple in Pendulum Machworks. *Added 200+ new items. *Added about 60 new mobs, including 12 elite mobs. *New uber set: Battlesteel of Myrnglen. *Added new tier, Tier X, for relical raid fighters. Patch X-5: Into the Realm of Nightmares *Added new uber instance, Plateau of Madness. *Combo patch. *Contains 24 bosses. *Added Nightmare Questline. Over 60 quests. *Added a couple of five mans. *Added new continent, Nightmare Realm. It has 7 areas. *Added about 20 new mobs. *New uber set: Unconfirmed. *Updates to Tier X, now include a special ability. *Fixed abilities for all classes. *Added smithable uber weapon. *New animations. *Massive updates for X-6 and X-7, foreground updates. Patch X-6: The Lost Lands of Desecration *Added new uber instance. Unknown name. *Will contain 22 bosses. *Requires Engineering. *About 20+ new engineering recipes. are guns and are types of pistons other 8 unconfirmed. *Large lore addition. *New uber set: Unconfirmed. *Added ? five mans. *Probably a new continent. *Add a couple engineering quests. *2 new questlines. *Added awesome new uber weapon. (known but not told) *An "epic twist" relates to two previous patches. *? new exclusive items. Patch X-7: Revenge of the Zodiac *Added new uber instance. Unknown name. *Will contain 18 bosses. *Requires Agilitance (free running), Herbalism, and Thievery. *New continent. *New uber set: Unconfirmed name. *Lore addition. *2 new five mans. *New uber set. *New dual piece uber weapon. *About 5 new thieving tactics new moves and 2 new stalls, and 2 new potions, Explosive Bile and Inherited Brine. Both made from 3 new herbs, names unknown. *2 new exclusive items. One will be a cape, the other one will be a highly prized necklace. *2 new questlines. *New mini game: Shrine Trek. *15 new assassination moves. *10 Thievery Quests. *Refurnish of an old instance. *Fixing cat claw ability in Agilitance. Patch X-8: ??? *Added new uber instance. *?? new bosses. *New uber set. *? exclusive items. Patch X-9: ??? *Added new uber instance. *?? new bosses. *New uber set. *? exclusive items. Patch X-10: ??? *Last patch for the original Legend's Legacy. *Second combo patch. *Added new uber instance. *?? new bosses. (Probably over 20) *New uber set. *? exclusive items. Patch X-11: ??? *First patch for first expansion. *Added new uber instance. *?? new bosses.. *New uber set *? Exclusive items. *Will be released two to three weeks after 2.0